


Zerodin Week: The Promptening

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Zerodin Week 2017, hinting at smexual themes but no actual smut anywhere and if that changes i'll edit this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: My prompts for Zerodin Week 2017, hosted on Tumblr. May these hastily-done ficlets bring joy to thy lives. Someday, I might have time to come back and revise more but alas, short can be as good as long. edit: also changed the title because I realized it was the same as someone else's whoops >.>





	1. Prompt: Stardust

“That is the mighty Radiant Hero, wielder of a weapon most legendary and savior of his world twice over!”

“Oh, my.”

“He struck down the impure and brought the world back into balance!”

“Mhm.”

“All this was done for the sake of his friends,” Odin continued with a grin, bright eyes darting betwixt the twinkling sky and his beloved companion. Using the stars as a way to tell Niles of his homeworlds’ legends brought Odin some comfort: it was as if they were both in Ylisse.

Suddenly, a dark cloud rolled into view, joining its fellows in blocking out the stars. Odin sighed, frustrated at the rude interruption, when he felt warm fingers curl around his own.

“Not every night is perfect. Don’t sweat it,” Niles murmured, his usual smirk guarding his feelings. Then again, Odin doubted his love was bothered at all; in fact, the outlaw was likely used to ending these nighttime activities early. Nothing could stop nature.

Just as Odin was determining where he left off, he felt something wet land upon his face. Once, twice, three times in the span of mere seconds. Before he knew it, the clouds that so stealthily gathered above released a torrent of rain upon the ground below.

“This is a little too slick for me. Let’s go,” Niles suggested, already rushing through the trees. Odin was hot on his heels, for once regretting their chosen stargazing spot. It had been a lovely clearing in the woods, but it was also a not-so-lovely hike from the nearest village, and both men were thoroughly soaked by the time they made it to the town. An outcropping under a two-story building offering temporary reprieve, and they stood under it, watching the downpour turn the earth into mud.

“Worry not, we can always visit the moon again, love,” Odin gushed, almost stumbling over the ‘love’ part. It still felt odd to be with Niles, in a relationship, and yet it filled his chest to bursting with joy. Using such an intimate nickname was it’s own reward, with the rare flush gracing Niles’ features.

Surprisingly, the rain didn’t last long. Both men waited a few moments under the eaves before venturing out, just in case it was a trick of the clouds. Yet the sky was still, and Odin turned to Niles, intent on celebrating their luck. But he halted before uttering a word.

Neither of them had escaped the brief outpour before getting soaked. As they had stepped out under the sky, the light of the moon escaped the clutches of the clouds and saw fit to shine upon the earth. Under pale moonlight, the raindrops sliding down Niles’ face and hair sparkled like stardust. Odin found himself mesmerized, not even noticing when Niles turned and stared back at him.

“Something on my face, Odin?” asked the outlaw, softly, his sole eye trained upon the dark mage’s eyes. When had Niles gotten so close? It was hard to see the rain upon his face when they were suddenly inches apart. Odin’s heart fluttered, yet he felt bold on this night where his beloved was dusted with the night’s blessing.

Niles tensed when he felt Odin’s arms slide around his hips. It was a habit the outlaw meant to break, if only for his dork mage. Waiting a moment for him to relax, Odin smiled warmly, resting his forehead against Niles’. He meant to do more, he really did, but merely holding the man brought forth a surge of warmth, as if his exalted blood were singing.

Suddenly, it felt right to lean just a bit closer, to bring their lips together in a way so familiar yet so exhilarating. They were lost in each other, hands roving and feeling, gazes meeting between fluttering eyelids. The chill in the air, the damp that clung to their clothes, and the wet beneath their feet were all forgotten in the heat of the moment.

“Hey, go be weird somewhere that ain’t in front of my inn,” growled the owner of the building, glaring at the two lovebirds from the door before slamming it shut. Odin stuttered, face bright red. He hadn’t payed any attention to which building they took shelter under! Despite his own flush, Niles chuckled and tugged Odin close again.

“Let’s go back to stargazing,” purred the outlaw, nibbling lightly at Odin’s ear. With a nod of agreement, Odin let himself be led back to their mostly-private spot in the woods. They wouldn’t need an inn room tonight.


	2. Prompt: Names

“What did you want me all alone for this time?” purred Niles with a teasing smile, leaning against the locked door of Odin’s room. Normally, the mage would at least return that smile, or react indignantly, or get straight to the point, but he couldn’t act as if everything was normal. Not when he asked the outlaw here, not when he still had to talk to their lord, and especially not past the growing ache in his chest.

“I… I just need to tell you something,” Odin began, not quite meeting Niles’ eye. That familiar, cat-like smirk left the outlaw’s face immediately, and he straightened as if prepared for some sort of attack.

“Niles… it’s time for me to go home. I’ve… I miss my family. I have a duty to them that I can’t…” Odin continued, trailing off as he watched his love’s expression shift. First, it was stiff, prepared for the worst; but Niles was vulnerable with Odin, and the pain he felt at the thought of losing his dork mage was clear. His fear of being abandoned came to mind, and the guilt doubled. Odin choked on it. Choked on his normally flamboyant words, on any attempt to comfort Niles when the man’s pain was all his fault.

While the mage struggled, the outlaw approached. He reached out, grasping Odin’s calloused hands with his shaking fingers.

“Please don’t go,” was all Niles could manage, in a voice too soft for comfort. His grip on Odin’s hands tightened, and his single eye stared into the mage’s before dropping. 

What could Odin say to that? He wanted to stay, to be with Niles and serve Leo and watch Nohr become a good place. But he missed his home. He missed the place he fought to save years ago. He missed the family he almost never knew. No amount of theatrics or flowery speech would make this easier, but it had to be done. Niles deserved a proper farewell.

“I have to go home. If I can, I’ll find a way to come back, but…” But he couldn’t promise that, and he knew it, and Niles knew it. They knew this day would come. It was time to accept it. 

“I love you, Niles. I’m so glad we met,” Odin whispered, pulling the outlaw close. Just to hold him, to embrace him for one long, final moment before eternity claimed him. He felt the outlaw stiffen, only to throw his arms around the mage for a tight return. Leo’s farewell could wait for later.

“Odin, I--”

“Wait,” Odin interrupted, “Wait. Niles, my real name… it’s Owain.” Niles didn’t seem surprised, his expression surprisingly thoughtful. The outlaw leaned close, whispering in Owain’s ear and, conveniently, hiding his teary eye.

“I love you, Owain.”


	3. Prompt: Exalted

Owain missed the gentle sunlight, warming him and the ground he stood upon. The whispering breeze ruffled his short, messy hair, and the occasional cloud drifting above promised he was home. Home, in the Ylisse reborn of his doomed childhood. When he returned with Inigo and Severa, they were surprised to find appropriately-aged parents, acting as if no unholy future had ever befallen them.

The other children had returned before the trio, and thus their true parents were aware of the fate they’d been saved from. Although their memories were strange and hazy for that time, apparently. But when the trio returned from Nohr, no one had any inkling of why they’d been gone. A hasty farewell was all that had been given, when they answered the call of that stranger years ago. Quick explanations solved that inconsistency, and they prepared to settle into the life they should have led from the beginning. Or rather, they tried to.

Owain tried to ignore the dull ache that refused to budge from his chest. It weighed him down and it tightened his throat. He tried to act as if nothing were wrong, but his friends knew why he hurt. His family asked, and at first, he couldn’t bare to speak it. Not when guilt poisoned his tongue, made his words slur and tears flow. 

Eventually, he realized he couldn’t go on like this. Not when the stars of the night sky itself reminded him of Niles. Not when the twang of a bowstring made him stutter. Not when his mother said, “You can tell me when you’re ready, ok?” and he broke down, and told her then and there.

That was a few months ago. Now, he stood in front of the Dragon’s Gate, activated by the Shepherd's mages and with Tiki’s blessing. If this worked, and he was taken back to Nohr, there would be no guarantee that he’d ever be home again.

“It’s ok, Owain. I know you’ll find a way back,” Lissa whispered by his side, as teary-eyed as he. She squeezed his hand, and Owain managed to smile for her. He knew this world was safe. Even if he never came back, he could be content with that knowledge. But then Mother pouted.

“That Niles guy better be thankful! Oh, and if he ever does anything bad to you, I’ll make sure he regrets it,” she promised, waving her staff ominously. Owain laughed and hugged her, again, as he’d been doing all day.

“Worry not, Mother! He is the fire burning in my exalted blood and the stars twinkling in my dark night skies. I swear to you, Niles is an honorable man,” Owain declares, despite his own tears.

“I love you, Mother. Goodby-”

“Goodbye FOR NOW,” Lissa clarified with a sniffle, “I expect to see you again!”

“... Goodbye for now, Mother,” Owain murmured, giving one final hug. He would love to come home, but he just couldn’t bring it in him to promise it. Hopefully, Lissa would understand if he failed.

Waving farewell at his father and cousin and uncle and aunt, farewell at his friends, farewell at his home, he turned. The Dragon’s Gate swirled ominously before him. It was time to go, and Owain stepped through.

Niles deserved to be happy. Niles deserved to have a family. Niles deserved an unbroken heart, and Owain intended to fix it. Even if he died trying, even if he never did see his family and friends and salvaged kingdom again.

Owain would risk it all for Niles.


	4. Prompt: Scars

The Dragon’s Gate took him to the outskirts of Nohr. Clad in his dark mage attire, Owain hoped he was recognizable despite the change in his hair color and his now-visible Brand. He wanted to be recognized; he didn’t fear repercussions, with the war over and any remaining hostile elements either gone or actively hunted down. 

It took him a couple weeks to reach the capitol. Normally, it would have taken longer, but the new peace meant that travel to Windmire was picking up. Owain had no trouble hitching rides with wagons and caravans, usually in exchange for money or work as additional protection. Merchants, ambassadors, families returning from flight; many people sought the once-hated city.

Getting into the barren top-half of the city was easy, and it was strange to see it with some amount of activity. Getting to the palace entrance was also easy: the guards recognized him immediately. Getting word sent to his liege was surprisingly easy, as apparently Leo wanted word sent if the mage were ever seen again. It was a caring gesture, and it touched Owain’s heart.

Word came back that Owain was to see his liege immediately, and he made his way to Leo’s study without further delay. He was ushered in as soon as his first knock landed. Entering the familiar study, he no sooner had the door closed when he almost had the wind knocked out of him. Niles had never before embraced him so fast, and the rock of guilt lodged in Owain’s chest doubled in weight.

Niles almost didn’t let go, only doing so with reluctance. His guarded expression hinted at confusion, at worry, at care. Owain almost couldn’t bare meeting his gaze, and after a moment broke it to address their liege. It surprised him, how easily the situation fell from his lips. The truth, the full truth, of why he and his friends came here, where they came from. Details on the past could wait, but his reason for returning could not, and Leo listened to it all with patience and wide eyes. 

“Lord Leo, I have two requests,” Owain stated, and by the look in Leo’s eyes, he hardly had to spell them out. Yet he did, if only for the relief in Niles’ eye. 

“I wish to serve you again, and… I would like help finding a way to visit my home.” Leo nodded, going silent as he mulled over the questions. No doubt he was thinking long-term, or weighing any cons in his mind. Owain did his best not to fidget.

“You said you’re a prince, Od--Owain. It would be… disrespectful, to work under another prince.” 

That wasn’t the response Owain was hoping for. It was true, royalty working for royalty was inappropriate at best, but the rest of this world didn’t know Owain’s true identity. It had to work out, it just had to.

“But, Lord Leo, please--”

“Wait,” Leo held a hand up, “If something happened in your homeland, would you go back and take up the mantle of… Exalt?” Owain almost shot back a response, but he stopped. If Chrom and Lucina and Mother fell… it would fall to him. A tragedy like that could happen, and the thought of it stilled him. It nearly happened once already.

“Peace, Owain. I would gladly have you by my side again. Just… not at the cost of your home, erm, world. If it came to that.” It took the blonde a moment to realize what Leo meant, and he sagged with the relief. Niles’ arm steadied him easily.

“My lord… thank you,” Owain managed, relieved at Leo’s response, “Thank you. Now I just need to find a way to visit home… oh, you need to meet my mother, Lord Leo! And my cousin, and father…” he trailed off upon noticing Leo’s patient expression.

“When I have time, I’ll help you search for a way to visit them,” Leo promises, unable to help a smile at the way Owain’s expression lights up, “I will send an inquiry to Valla, and perhaps Corrin or Azura could help us.” Before Owain could respond, however, he felt Niles grab his shoulder.

“Apologies, milord. I wish to catch up with Owain in private,” Niles explained, and Leo gave a slight nod. Permission granted, the outlaw wasted no time in dragging Owain off.

Owain’s questions were ignored in favor of being dragged along the stone halls. Niles led him inside his room, closed the door, and then pushed Owain against it. His face was close enough to kiss, but something in Owain’s expression must have stopped the outlaw.

“What? You finally come, after all this time, and yet you look displeased.”

“... Why aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why are you… why did you still miss me?” Owain swallowed, “I thought I’d never see you again. I … I hurt you--” Owain began, about to explain his guilt in painful detail. Or he would have, if Niles’ lips hadn’t interrupted.

“You said you’d try to come back,” Niles reminded him as they pulled apart, cupping Owain’s increasingly tear-streaked cheeks, “You had a home to go back to, and yet you still came back for lowly me.” He slid a finger to Owain’s lips, shushing his protect before it began. “I love you, you dork. Don’t ruin the moment.”

Before Owain could speak any further, Niles began pulling him to the bed. He turned, pushed the mage down, and tugged off his eyepatch in so quick a motion that it took Owain a moment to realize what he’d done.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Niles smirked, leaning over his dork mage and kissing him hard. The outlaw pulled back, single eye glossy, and whispered upon his lips, “I want to trust you with this.” Owain would question it no further, at least not in that moment. Not for the next several moments, shared in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this is a day late, and the final prompt response -might- be late but hopefully not. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL PREPARED FOR FLUFF.


	5. Prompt: Family & Birthday

There were so many people, both familiar and not. Niles found himself uncomfortable to have the attention of all these people, or rather, the attention of drunk well-wishers, of people he didn’t even know. He found himself tensing up whenever some stranger came up and congratulated him; even with Owain by his side, it was still so strange.

Owain initiated these encounters as often as others did. He dragged Niles around with bright-eyed excitement, introducing him to the family. His father was nice enough. A good man, Niles was sure. On the other hand, his mother went between well-meaning suspicion and impish excitement.

“You used to be a thief?” Lissa asked during their introduction, eyes narrowed.

“Yup.”

“So, you stole my son’s heart?” Lissa smiled wide at her own clever wordplay. The change from distrustful to happy was like watching a flower bloom. So, that’s where Owain got it from.

Niles grinned right back at her, “I’ve stolen far more than just his heart,” and he winked with his good eye to get the point across.

Owain sputtered in protest, and Lissa went so pale that Niles feared she would faint.

Chrom was apparently reminded of some other thief, according to Owain’s best guess. It explained the constant stink-eye he got, and also the free candy. The Exalt even pulled Owain aside and asked if he were mentally sound. Lucina, meanwhile, was friendly enough, and Niles did his best to be decently friendly in return.

The Nohrian royals and their retainers were present. They’d invited Corrin, who brought along the Hoshidan royals and their retainers, and of course Azura was there, some of their other allies were there. The Shepherds and -their- friends were there. It was a horrible mess of drunk, happy people.

“Lady Azura! Where’s Lord Corrin? I want to express my everlasting gratitude at your generous sharing of such magical treasures that led to so joyous an occasion!” Azura was still turning to face Owain when he was halfway through his brief speech, and she smiled and nodded despite being thanked dozens of times already.

“We were lucky to find where the translocation stones were stored. It was no problem, Odi-- sorry, Owain, and we have so many that it shouldn’t ever be a problem,” she smiled, and Owain grinned in return.

The party started early in the day and showed no signs of letting up as evening neared. Niles met everyone at least once if not twice. It was dizzying.

Eventually, Owain pulled Niles aside. Being in crowds was no problem, but being the center of their attention was, and he needed a break. Luckily, the prince could provide that. 

For a solid hour.

“So,” Niles began, lazily sitting up from Owain’s comfortable bed, “Where should we do it?”

Owain sat up, too. He stared at Niles with deep concern, initially confusing the outlaw. What could be the problem?

“Again? Um... right here?” Oh.

“No, I mean the wedding, you dummy,” Niles chided half-heartedly, and Owain chuckled in embarrassment.

“How about here, in Ylisse? Unless you prefer Nohr. Oh, or we could hold it somewhere else entirely. Like Izumo! Or… Regna Ferox? You haven’t been there yet, but it’s a land of mighty warriors and freezing cold…” Owain trailed off, considering his own words, “Wait, nevermind. Let’s not hold it somewhere cold, because I wanna have the ceremony outside.”

“Oh?”

“Under the stars, Niles. Though they cannot ever match how brightly you shine.” The outlaw flushed at the praise, but grinned as well. What he ever did to deserve this guy, he’d never know.

“You know, speaking of outside ceremonies,” Niles paused as they both heard a crash beyond the walls, and someone shouting an apology, “I can’t help but notice what day you chose this one.”

Now it was Owain’s turn to grin and play coy. “Oh?”

“Oh, yes,” Niles continued, pulling the blonde back down and into his arms, “On the day I was born, or somewhere close to it. This might not even be the right date, you know.”

“I know. But… I wanted to announce our engagement today. I…” Owain paused, flushing.

“Go on. Don’t be shy, love.”

“... Happy birthday, Niles. I’m so happy to share my life with you,” Owain whispered, leaning in to kiss his love. But Niles leaned away, maintaining eye contact, taking that moment to murmur before closing the distance between them.

“You dork. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, it is all done! And right on time, at least for my time zone. I loved everything everyone did for this week, it was all so interesting, and neat, and such good ideas, adn the execution was great and... it was all great. I hope everyone also enjoyed my contribution, and enjoyed this week in general! Also, thank you Dorkpatroller, because I never played Heirs of Fate and the knowledge of translocation stones as a general thing fuels my happy-ending needs.


End file.
